1. Field
The following description relates to a method and an apparatus to schedule resources in a mobile communication network, and more particularly, to scheduling resources at a Relay Station (RS) in a relay-based network.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile communication networks enable data to be transmitted wirelessly between base stations (BS) and a mobile apparatus, for example a mobile phone, a laptop, and a tablet computer. In the last decade, relay-based networks have been developed to enhance a coverage of a network and to improve overall system throughput and energy efficiency. In a relay-based network, a relay station (RS) relays control signals and/or data between a BS and a mobile station (MS). Multi-relay-assisted communication has been standardized, for example in both Fourth Generation (4G) Long Term Evolution (LTE)-Advanced and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) based on the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16m mobile broadband communication systems.
Scheduling of resources between MSs in the network is an important task that may significantly impact the overall system performance. For example, in an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) network, such as a 4G LTE network or a WiMAX network, scheduling is performed to allocate available orthogonal subcarriers to MSs, and to identify most appropriate modulation (MOD) and channel coding (COD) schemes for each of the MSs.
A scheduling process may be performed based on a large number of parameters, including feedback information provided by involved nodes, for example MSs and RSs, which quantify a status of a wireless channel between two nodes within the network.